Xeney
Xeney Morf 'or simply Xeney by his friends is a Xenomorph and a tritagonist in ''The ridiculous adventures of Mushroom and Bonnie. ''He is one of Mushroom's friends and lives in a hive with his wife, Trexy. He somehow owns secuirity robots and is the owner/founder of The DoucheBag Diner. He has a "tounge" with a mouth that can be sprung out of his mouth at will, used to kill his victims, eat, and show off in front of Mushroom's friends from time to time. He also seems to have an uncontrollable urge to folllow The Queens orders shown in ''The Hive, ''when The Queen telepathically communicates with him, causing him to turn savage and kill all of Mushroom's friends. His first canon appereance was in ''Tyrunt's Crush!. '''Personality Xeney is generally bossy and sarcastic. He cusses a lot and is shown to be quite offensive, calling Mushroom an idiot and mocking Bonnie by repeatedly saying "like a looooooser!" in his face. He has lot's of charges as shown in The Divorce ''which include vandilism, domestic violence, and possibly murder. Despite all of this negativitey, he is generally kind and sees Mushroom's gang as his friends, spending more time with them then his wife. He only truly hates Tyrunt for stealing his wife. In fact, he even spends more time with Kevin. ''The Instinct ''is one of the only videos were he is truly an antagonist, going on a rampage because of The Queen reversing him back to his savage ways. Relationships '''Mushroom' Xeney has a weird relationship with Mushroom. Sometimes, he sees Mushroom as a friend, like when they had vacation together in The Divorce, ''or when Mushroom goes down into the vault with him. But on the other hand, he can't stand Mushroom for breaking into his hive and bringing Bonnie into his resteraunt, as well as messing up his wifes meal. All together, they have a decent relationship, and in ''The Divorce, ''he even calls Mushroom his friend. '''Trexy' Trexy is Xeney's wife and they seem to have a strong connection in most videos. However, in The Divorce, ''Trexy says that she is sick of Xeney spending all his time with his friends and none with her. She then calls the lawyer and they get a divorce. He gets especially angry with her when he finds out that she went out with Tyrunt. But in the end, she admits that she only went out with Tyrunt to make him jealouse and they make up. '''Bonnie' Xeney never really talks or hangs out with Bonnie, but seems to like him. Baby Foxy Baby Foxy seems to be one of Xeney's best friends, and he goes on vacation with Xeney along with Mushroom and Carl in The Divorce. Trivia * He is voiced by Daniel PeaBrain * He is based off one of the Xenomorphs in the Alien series * He is often mistaken as black, but he claims that he is actually white * Tyrunt is afraid of him because whenever he's near Trexy he gets beat up * He owns The DoucheBag Diner * He is the main antagonist of Tyrunt's Crush, The Hive, ''and ''The Instinct * He killed Carl, Jerald, Tyrunt, Bunnelby, Trexy, and Kevin * Along with Mushroom, Bonnie, Baby Foxy, Bunnelby, and Trexy, his voice actor never changes * Josh came out and said that Xeney's last name is Morf, ''a spinoff of Morph'' * He will play a major role in Merry Christmas! Category:Characters